smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Masked Aftermath!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 65: A Masked Aftermath! (“Season 1 Finale”) Synopsis: After Masked Menace and his army were defeated, the city of Pensacola begins to recover from the events of his attack. DISCLAIMER! Read "Vandal Buster: Part II" first to find out what happened before! _________________________ Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Life in Pensacola has gone back to normal ever since all of Masked Menace’s men have been sent to prison and the police have rounded up all of the ISIS soldiers! However, Masked Menace himself evaded capture and the police are doing everything they can to bring him to justice. Skulldozer shuts the TV off. Sunny is seen at a table repairing her Iron Flower suit. Skulldozer: So, what happened to your brother? Sunny: He had to go on the run until his name was cleared. But, he’ll still keep contact with me and I’m hoping he will finally clear his name! Skulldozer: Cool! Well, I’m going to go hunt some ducks. Sunny: Ok! See you later! Skulldozer leaves. Suddenly, his eyes turn red. Skulldozer: MUST DESTROY MANKIND- Skulldozer’s eyes turn to normal. Skulldozer: What the heck? Probably nothing. Skulldozer leaves. Back in Sunny’s house, she is seen putting the Iron Flower panel and a new panel for the Iron Flower X suit in her closet. Sunny: Ok! Now, I have two sets of armored suits for later battles! Sunny closes the shelf and spots an empty sprite can on the ground. Sunny: “sigh” Looks like Azaz left his sprite can on the ground again. Sunny picks up the can. However, when she grabs it, she suddenly turns into a ghost. Ghost Sunny: What the heck?!? Ghost Sunny turns to normal. Sunny: How did that happen? Sunny clenches her fist and she turns into a ghost again. Ghost Sunny: Ok? Apparently, I can now turn into a ghost? Suddenly, a portal opens and Ghost Desti exits. Ghost Sunny: Hey, Desti! Basically, for some reason, I’ve turned back into a ghost and then I turned to normal. What happened? Ghost Desti: Iwata forgot to tell you this, but when you returned your heart to your body, you still have traces of your ghost abilities. It means you can now turn into a ghost whenever. Ghost Sunny: Cool! Ghost Sunny ends up summoning a portal. Ghost Sunny: The heck? Did I just summon a portal? Ghost Desti: Sure did! Now, you can also head to Rainbow Road and the ghosts there can also arrive through the portal! Ghost Sunny: Nice! Anyways, I have go hang out with Parappa and the others. I’ll see you later! Ghost Desti: Ok, bye! Ghost Sunny turns to normal and leaves. Meanwhile. Jake is seen in Guest City with Zara. Jake: So, why am I covered in machinery? Zara: I think that’s how Animatronic Jesse and the others brought you back to life. Jake: Ok, but are they removable- Jake pulls off his cybernetic eye, but screams when he sees an empty eye socket underneath before putting it back on. Jake: Or not. Zara: True. I think they are possibly now fused to you. Jake: Ok. Meanwhile. At Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab, Tako, Maguro, Kani, Ikura and Wasabi are seen with Dr. Finkleshitz. Maguro is also inside a testing chamber. Tako: Anyways, back at Masked Menace’s base, something happened to Maguro that made her attack everyone. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok, but what exactly caused that? Kani: I think maybe it was when me and the others got our a***s handed to us by Masked Menace. Dr. Finkleshitz: Well, Maguro is currently inside this test chamber so if she does go berserk, she won’t get out. Ikura: Okay! So, how will you find out what made her crazy? Dr. Finkleshitz: Well, I created these clones of you. Poorly designed clones of Tako, Ikura, Kani and Wasabi are seen. Wasabi: Mustard? (The heck?) Kani: They look like cheap bootlegs from Amazon! Tako: I know! My eyepatch is even in the wrong eye! Dr. Finkleshitz: The method wasn’t yet perfected, but anyways. All of you leave the room while I kill the clones to see if we can find out what made Maguro go homicidal. Tako: Ok. Tako, Ikura, Kani and Wasabi leave. Maguro: Ok, so what happens now? Dr. Finkleshitz pulls a lever, causing a large ray gun to emerge from the wall and blast the Sushi Pack clones, vaporizing them. Maguro: WHAT THE F**K?!? Maguro’s eyes turn purple and her body turns darker. Dark Tuna: WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING THE WORLD BUILT! Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok, so that’s what triggers her. Dark Tuna: SET ME FREE, YOU NITWIT! Tako, Ikura, Kani and Wasabi are seen watching from an observation window. Ikura: Man! So that’s why Maguro went crazy back at the factory! Kani: True! A few minutes later. Maguro is seen back to normal. Tako, Ikura, Kani and Wasabi are now in the room. Dr. Finkleshitz: Ok, I ran a few tests and I was able to see what happened. Basically, when Maguro witnesses people close to her close to death or killed, she’ll end up losing control of her powers and will pretty much lose her sanity, destroying everything in sight. Tako: Man. So, what does that mean? Dr. Finkleshitz: It means that whatever happens, you must try not to upset her or else she will turn into Dark Tuna. Kani: Dark Tuna? You seriously came up with that name? Dr. Finkleshitz: Well, Brooklyn Guy came up with Invertosis’ name so why not do something similar. Tako: Okay? Anyways, we’ll be careful. Maguro exits the testing chamber. Maguro: So, what’s this whole thing about me losing control? Tako: We’ll talk later. Maguro: Um, ok? The Sushi Pack leave the lab. Meanwhile. In prison, PLA-1137, Terrovax, Past Buckaroo, and Past Saiko are seen in their prison cells. Past Buckaroo: (To Terrovax) I keep telling you! This is all your fault that we’re in prison! Terrovax: (To Past Buckaroo) M-my fault?! If you hadn’t been on top of that structure when that Shadowhawk girl knocked me into it, we wouldn’t be in this situation! Past Buckaroo: Oh, yeah?! Well, if you hadn’t showed up and crashed into that structure, I would have lasted long enough to take out the rest of the heroes! Terrovax: Don’t talk to me about showed up! Because of you, my main purpose of life is in jeopardy! Past Buckaroo: .. WHAT?!? What are you talking about?!? Terrovax: Right now, poised at the edge of the universe, me and the other deathless’ sworn enemy has been plotting to destroy our whole army and free the world from our uprising. I alone has information that reveals his weakness. (To Past Buckaroo) And you, my friend are responsible for delaying my plan to inform the other deathless! Past Buckaroo: .. Are you even listening to yourself right now?! Deathless? That’s like something an amateur Creepypasta writer would make! Terrovax: You have no idea how it works, do you? Past Buckaroo: I wouldn’t even want to know about them, you.. Masked Demon Wannabe! Terrovax: (in an unstoppable rage) THAT’S IT!! Terrovax leaps at Past Buckaroo and a brutal beat down occurs as the scene switches to PLA-1137 and Past Saiko. PLA-1137: Hopefully, we’ll be able to break out and continue our plans to destroy the city. Past Saiko: True, but my current self stole my mecha. PLA-1137: I know, right? Also, how do you think Dark Tari is doing? Past Saiko: I don’t know. They said she was put in a “special” cell. PLA-1137: True. Inside a white secure room, Dark Tari is seen with a mask on her mouth and in a straightjacket, being thrown inside by Brooklyn Guy. Brooklyn Guy: Get in there, you! Enjoy your long nice stay in solitary confinement! Brooklyn Guy slams the door shut. Dark Tari: (muffled) This cell won’t hold me forever! I’ll just blow up the wall to escape! Dark Tari tries to shoot a refusion blast at the wall, but it glitches and disappears. Dark Tari: (muffled) WHAT?!?! Simmons opens the door. Simmons: This cell is also equipped with built in power decelerators so you can’t use your powers. Simmons shuts the door as Dark Tari screams in fury. Meanwhile. RH is seen in his house, watching TV. Two kids are seen with a Donald Duck lookalike. Ernie: Look! Ernie and Slab: It’s Donald Bastard! TV Personality! Donald Bastard then bites on Slab’s face and rips it off. Ernie: SWEET LORD! Slab: HE’S EATING MY FACE! George Liquor then appears and grabs Slab and Ernie by their necks. George Liquor: I told you to eat your face! Now, time for the belt! Ernie and Slab: NO!!! George Liquor drags Slab and Ernie into the house and shuts the door as Donald Bastard continues eating Slab’s face. RH: Man. No wonder this drove John K’s career into the ground. The news then come on. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay? Many drug addicts have started a riot at the town hall due to the heroes constantly shutting down drug trafficking! RH: Might as well go and shut the riot down. RH puts on his Vandal Buster suit, but in the process triggers Dr. Morpheus’ holographic message. Dr. Morpheus: Hey, RH. Now, I understand why you were upset when I worked with Onion Cream. I just wanted to let you know that I don’t have any hard feelings for you. I knew that Onion Cream was your longtime enemy, but this is something I wanted to tell you. The very reason I hired you to be my assistant was because of everything you did as the Vandal Buster! I was really impressed by everything you did like stopping RH 2.0, helping Crash defeat I.M Meen and stopping the Dastardly Three from their heist! Anyways, I want you to continue helping the city as Vandal Buster. You’ve really helped out the city a lot. Don’t give up, RH. The hologram shuts off. RH: I won’t let you down again, Morpheus. RH leaves. Meanwhile. Bulldog is seen inside a wooden shed. Bulldog: Can’t believe that I lost all of my bad luck powers! Now, I have to pit up with Blackie casting bad luck upon me again! But not anymore since I know how to fight back. Bulldog pulls out a pile of tennis balls. Bulldog: When I see them, they shall be striked with my balls! Suddenly, an anvil falls on Bulldog. Bulldog: “gasp” The first shot has been fired! Bulldog throws the tennis ball, but gets crushed by a piano. Bulldog: Take this, Kitty! Bulldog throws another tennis ball as a trash can lands on him. Bulldog: Taste my fury! Bulldog throws another tennis ball as he gets crushed by a fridge. The camera then zooms out to reveal a helicopter with a bunch of heavy objects inside labeled “Bad Luck Co.” as more heavy objects fall out and hit Bulldog. The scene then transitions to Blackie and Kitty at Durr Burger. Blackie: Did you hear something, Kitty? Kitty writes “No.”. Meanwhile. Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Skulldozer are seen. Azaz: About time that we got the Masked Menace attack over! AsphaltianOof: True! Now, we no longer have to deal with him breathing down our necks! Skulldozer: True! Azaz: So, want to sneak into Durr Burger again during closing time? AsphaltianOof: Sure! Skulldozer: Okay! Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Skulldozer leave. Skulldozer’s eyes then turn red. Skulldozer: Must fulfill mission! Must destroy mankind- Skulldozer’s eyes turn to normal. Skulldozer: The heck? Skulldozer leaves. Afterwards, three figures are seen heading through the city while following Parappa. Parappa: Ok! I think my house is close ahead! Human Meggy: So, how did we end up here again? Little Buddy: I don’t know. One minute, I was talking to a yellow dog (Jake the Dog) inside of some pit, then the next minute, I fell into some hole, met you two and now we’re in this city area! Beta Tari: True! What even caused that? Little Buddy: I don’t know. My species don’t get to know a lot at first after 12 years of sleep. Meanwhile. At the police station, Brooklyn Guy is seen looking at a wanted poster of Masked Menace. Brooklyn Guy: I know who you are, Masked Menace. One day, we will catch you and give you what you deserve. Hang on. I need to use the restroom after I drank too much coffee! Brooklyn Guy runs into a nearby bathroom. Afterwards, a figure is seen opening a window and sneaking inside. The figure is revealed to be Denny who is looking at a nearby flowerpot. Denny: Ok. Just need to grab the dirt inside and leave before they see me. Denny heads to the flowerpot, takes the plant out and places it inside a nearby fridge. Denny then grabs the flowerpot and heads towards the window, but Brooklyn Guy exits the bathroom and sees Denny. Brooklyn Guy: There you are! Wait until I get my hands on you! Denny: S***! Denny runs off as Brooklyn Guy chases after him. Denny then runs down the steps, but Brooklyn Guy trips and rolls to the bottom as Denny quickly runs out of the way upon reaching the bottom. Denny then runs into the break room, jumps over a dog and slides under another dog as Brooklyn Guy gets back up. Simmons pulls out a gun and shoots at Denny. Denny avoids the bullets while Brooklyn Guy gets shot in the arm by one of them. Simmons: Sorry, mate! Denny runs into the kitchen and ends up reaching a dead end. Brooklyn Guy: Got you now! Brooklyn Guy leaps at Denny, but he jumps, grabs the ceiling fan and lands behind Brooklyn Guy as he crashes into the wall. Denny then enters the garage and runs towards the door. Brooklyn Guy: You ain’t getting away! Brooklyn Guy pulls a nearby lever, causing the door to start to shut. Denny slides under the door, knocking off his hat in the process. Brooklyn Guy runs towards the door as Denny grabs his hat before the door shuts and places it back on as Brooklyn Guy crashes into the door. Denny then runs to a nearby bus and jumps inside as it drives away from the police station. Brooklyn Guy exits the police station to see the bus driving off. Brooklyn Guy: Mark my words, Masked Menace! I will catch you one day and you will pay for your every last crime! A few minutes later. The bus stops at a nearby house. Denny then exits the bus as it drives away before entering the house. Denny: “sigh” Ever since Onion Cream turned me into the Masked Menace, everyone is either running from me, trying to kill me or trying to arrest me. Jeffygeist is seen. Jeffygeist: Hey, Masked Menace! So, how have you been doing lately? Denny: Well, my actual name is Denny and also, since when did I know you? Jeffygeist: We met back during the Cliffhanger War! We helped White Diamond and the other villains try to destroy the city! Denny: “facepalm” Just when I thought the ISIS attack was my only atrocity. But one day, my name will be cleared and I can be with my sister, Sunny again! Jeffygeist: Um, what are you talking about? Denny: Nothing! The episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This marks the Season 1 finale of "CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!". * This takes place where "Vandal Buster: Part II" left off with it’s ending. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Ghost Sunny Episodes Category:Ghost Desti Episodes Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Dark Tuna Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:PLA-1137 Episodes Category:Terrovax Episodes Category:Past Buckaroo Episodes Category:Past Saiko Episodes Category:Dark Tari Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:George Liquor Episodes Category:Ernie Episodes Category:Slab (John K.) Episodes Category:Donald Bastard Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Dr. Morpheus Episodes Category:Bulldog (BLB) Episodes Category:Blackie Episodes Category:Kitty the Kitten Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:Little Buddy Episodes Category:Denny Funny Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:White Diamond Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga! Category:Jake Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Animatronic Aiden Episodes Category:Animatronic Gill Episodes Category:Animatronic Maya Episodes Category:Glitched Jesse Episodes Category:RH 2.0 Episodes Category:Crash Bandicoot Episodes Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Jake the Dog Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:ISIS Episodes Category:Zara Episodes Category:Aftermath Episodes